


The Game

by orphan_account



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, Dark, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Monroe play a game of trust and danger</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

It was a game. A dangerous game, and one that they didn’t indulge in very much, but a game nevertheless.

Sometimes, when the various pressures on their lives got to be too much, Nick would put Monroe on his knees and ram his cock down Monroe’s throat. Monroe never objected, and Nick didn’t know whether it was due to the Blutbad seeing the Grimm as being the more threatening of the two them or some measure of how much Monroe loved him. The reasons didn’t matter; the results were the important thing.

Choking Monroe with his dick made Nick feel like he had some sort of control of the otherwise off-the-chain shit that was his life.

Monroe was a big guy and had to lean down slightly to get Nick’s cock inside, and the picture he made doing that was a large portion of why Nick found it hot – like he had actually tamed the beast. But he hadn’t, and they both knew it.

Wrapping his hand through Monroe’s thick curling hair, Nick smashed the Blutbad’s face against his groin, shoving his cock into the back of Monroe’s throat and cutting off his air. Monroe hummed happily around Nick shaft, the vibrations from whatever random melody was in Monroe’s head sending pleasant trickles of sensation along Nick’s aching dick. Throwing his head back against the wall as Monroe swallowed convulsively around the flesh lodged in his throat, Nick didn’t bother holding back his moan. He couldn’t let go completely – the risk was too great. 

Monroe worked him over diligently, tongue thrusting as the muscles in his gullet convulsed. Nick watched carefully as Monroe’s shoulders tightened and bunched, waiting for the moment when the change hit the Blutbad.

Survival was the one instinct that no amount of drugs or Pilates could overcome, and Nick knew it. When the lack of air threatened that instinct, Monroe would give in to the beast lurking under his exterior. 

With his orgasm coiling on the edges of his consciousness, Nick felt the hair under his fingers grow longer and coarser, the hands clenching his thighs grew razor sharp claws that pierced his skin, sending the iron scent of blood into the air.

This was the moment of truth, when the trust between the two of them was stretched to its limit – Monroe had to believe that Nick would never truly suffocate him and Nick had to hope that Monroe could control himself long enough that he wouldn’t castrate Nick in his desperate need for air.

Pushing into the warm wet heat of Monroe’s mouth, stretching his throat further, Nick rode the edge of danger, using all of his Grimm instincts and cop training to determine the moment just before he went too far. The noises coming from Monroe took on a frantic tone, and Nick eased himself back slightly while Monroe gulped great draughts of fresh air.

When the Blutbad features receded, Nick jammed his cock back into Monroe’s mouth, beginning the process anew. He pulled back only when he felt his climax coming too close or when he judged that Monroe was about to lose control, edging both of them with their worst fears over and over again.

After what seemed like a limitless suspended time, Nick finally let go, releasing himself gratefully into the Blutbad’s mouth. Monroe drank every drop of his seed and then sat back on his heels, looking up at Nick with his lips swollen and his face red from the lack of oxygen.

Sliding down the wall on weak legs, Nick pulled Monroe into his lap, rubbing shaky hands through his hair and kissing the exposed bare skin. Monroe wasn’t hard – coming so close to maiming Nick didn’t excite him in the slightest, but Nick knew how much they both needed the affirmation of the strength of their bond. Monroe needed to prove that his decision to turn Weider would survive even the worst temptations, and Nick needed affirmation that Monroe was the one being in his otherwise deranged life that he could depend on utterly. He thought that Monroe might also enjoy proof of Nick’s Grimm abilities, but they’d never talked about that aspect of it. Taking the nightmare you’d been subjected to as a child as a lover was probably as much of a perversion that Monroe would admit to.

When they both calmed, Nick whispered, “Bed?”

“Yeah, man,” Monroe sighed.

In their bed, they curled around each other, Nick burrowing into Monroe’s warmth. Their hands were gentle and they kissed lazily, the need to court danger gone for the moment. Nick didn’t care – their games might be fucked up, but what they had worked, and he wasn’t inclined to question it. He would just appreciate it for what it was.

Sighing contentedly, he buried his nose in the fragrant skin of Monroe’s neck.


End file.
